Mystery Mares Memory Miles
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: She's come so far and she's finally ready to head home.  Warning: Song-fic. FiM based.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' or 'I'm gonna be' (500 miles) which is parodied here. Respectively Lauren Faust and 'The Proclaimers'.

Author note: I said I wasn't going to do pony story writing for a while, but inspirations struck me hard and it wouldn't let me get my twelve hours of necessary sleep. Why must monsters like me suffer the affliction of being a horrible fan fiction writer and have an unnatural love of adorable creatures. I sicken myself sometimes, but then again I'm (supposedly) evil so it hardly matters what I think.

Primell: You're not the worst fan fiction writer Darkon, but yeah ninety percent of the world does better then you Squee.

Trio Dackswell: Nope he's definitely the worst; at least I can hold a coherent plot together dude!

Primell: Yes but you do about as well as Darkon does, who in the world would think your plots are better than his?

Trio Dackswell: Jenbun maybe dude?

Okay you two, off of my computer. I write to release steam and because I think I can make ideas no one would ever consider coming up with. Enjoy if you can, if you can't I don't apologize as a card carrying member of an unknown, underground and mostly reclusive evil society.

Warning: If you don't like song fan fiction based stories (Songfic), then stop here this is also 'Frienship is Magic' based.

Story: Mystery Mares Memory Miles.

Her mane had to be shortened; the hair on her tail was cut short as well mostly for practical purposes. She had really liked it when she had a long mane and tail, but it became impractical for the journey she had taken on. She was currently sleeping on the hard ground in her makeshift tent. It's been years since she had to leave and now she was making her way back. The final solution to the problem was found out here in the 'Nearly Endless Desert' and it quite frankly felt nearly endless, but finally she could return home.

She had found what she needed to find and now she was stirring from her dreams of an era's past and trying to recall fond memories of home. Would they even know who she was now, she was so different.

As soon she felt her eyes open she sat up and moved about the tent preparing for the journey back home and she started singing a song, as she set about to finish her way home throwing a ragged and worn cloak over her body.

"When I wake up, well I know I want to be, I still want to be the mare that wakes up to see you…"

She sung as she forced her body to carry the weight of the gear and she started to trot along the vast desert, eight ponies came to mind as she sung her thoughts started to reflect who she was recalling. The first of which she can recall is that the pony was the sun itself. Her voice went unheard where the sun lived, the sights and sounds of happily chatting ponies in a ballroom flashed by in memory. She liked rising to shine light upon the world.

"When I set out, yeah I know I want to be, I still want to be that mare that used set out along with you…"

The memory this time was harsh and fast, it flash crossed her vision as she stomped along the dunes she still can't remember their names. She could however recall their traits and remember that what she was doing was important and it was for them, a cloud… she remembers a cloud with a rainbow. Not enough to recall a name that was swift as the burning breeze out here that clogged her throat with dryness. Flying through the clear blue sky on a partly cloudy day as the wind lapped lightly across her face.

"If I get drunk, well I know I want to be, I still want to be that mare that got drunk next to you…"

She pulled a canteen up to her lips and swallowed the life giving water, but as she did this she didn't stop her march and she couldn't now that she had what she needed to find. Drinking from her canteen reminded her of those sweet farm grown apples, a wine perhaps and something embarrassing that she couldn't recall like the name from the memory she was trying to summon up. Strength personified as she spent days out in those fields.

"If I babble, well I know I want to be, I still want to be that mare that used to go babbling to you…"

Slowly the equine figure stumbled as she continued along the desert slowly approaching the point where she entered this clearly inhospitable place; her mind was not the reason why she was able to easily ignore the illusions and mirages to keep her body on a straight path home. She lost that some time ago. The stars in the night sky were what came to mind this time, the shapes you could form with connecting the spots of light painted an image in the sky all its own, it was an exciting hobby to some. She was a smart pony after all and it couldn't be easy keeping up with so many of the twinkling stars.

"And I will walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more. Just to be that mare that walked a thousand miles to save my home and more…"

She had to remember what she was doing this all for, she had to keep her head and even after so many years she had to push herself further. Slowly she reached the edge of the desert and came upon a mountain range with a bit of forest at the base, her muscles ached and she slowly made her way to the mountain eating whatever she could find on the way.

"Well I'm working, yes I know I'm going to be, I'm going to be the mare that's working hard for you…"

Lifting herself up onto another ledge she felt her muscles strain, she had grown stronger with all the traveling she did and even while weak she was putting up a steady pace that most other ponies wouldn't be able to follow. Thinking about it she recalled she had been so shy at one time or another, like a butterfly in the breeze. The names had been forgotten, their appearances where blurred in her mind. Still, she instinctively knew who and what she was doing all this for as it was held close to her heart, now if she could only remember her own name.

"When the gift, comes in from the journey that I do, I'll be giving that gift to every single one of you…"

The word 'gift' came to mind. Giving your all was the thought that came to the mares mind; she cared about beauty as much as she could remember. The elegance of the well made cloth in a boutique, sewn together with a passion.

"When I get home, oh I want to be, I still want to be the same mare that comes back home to you…"

She saw images of another pony this time, it was colorful to say the least and there were so many of them swarming to be around her. Cotton Candy the taste of which she recalled was so sweet like a warm hearted bakery. She continued trotting along the mountain path forcing her body forward as the daylight waned.

She heard an echo of her voice in the song and she smiled slightly as streams of liquid poured down from her eyes. She had to force herself to stop crying as she couldn't waste her tears and become dehydrated as nopony would be coming to rescue her.

"If I grow old, well I wish I could have been, I really wish I could have been the mare that was growing old with you…"

This was a sore spot for the pony, it had taken ten years of her life to come this far and she wasn't about to stop now. She was one of those eight ponies, but which one she hadn't a clue. But she needed rest; she set up her tent for the night and continued to sing in the cold mountain air to the soundless night despite how tired she was, she wouldn't stop her song.

"And I'll have walked so many miles and I'll have walked so many more. Just to see their smiles as I have come a thousand miles to drop my gift on the floor…"

Singing to herself she fell asleep as he mind played music to the howl of the rather harmless mountain Kobolds that lived out here. Her small fire would make sure they didn't come to close and disturb her rest as she wrapped herself in the dusty makings of her makeshift tent. She would have to push on come the next morning as her foggy mind continued the song in her sleep.

"HAHA-HA… HAHA-HA… HAHA-HEEHEE-HO-HUH-HUH-HEE-HA"

The kobolds echoing voices didn't interrupt the traveling ponies sleep as she dreamed her simple dreams. She wouldn't remember these dreams of better times either, though she wished she could.

"HAHA-HA…HAHA-HA…HAHA-HEEHEE-HO-HUH-HEE- HEE-HA"

Her own mind was echoing the kobolds laughter as it sounded out into the night adding her own sadly bitter sounding laughter to it. As soon as the moon passed overhead it was already the next day for midnight had passed slowly. Silently the pony got up and picked up her pack and set off into a steady trot. Today she hoped she could get down the mountains across the valley and to the home stretch.

Time was a blur to this pony and keeping it wasn't easy. The parts of her song she sung had actually happened over hours and she hadn't been singing it constantly, her mind was just stringing it all together as if she had never stopped singing. She barely had a scarce few hours of sleep on that mountainside but she had no time to stop now.

"When I'm lonely, well I wish I wouldn't be, I just have to be the mare that is very lonely without you…"

Tilting her head to the sky where the moon was the last pony she thought of crossed her mind, a lonely misunderstood pony that hadn't a friend to her name. There was memory of a moon shining its full light down upon her and her smiling up at it, many ignored her sometimes but there was always light where there was darkness. She understood that loneliness; she hasn't had any contact with another pony in the last ten years. It was quite maddening sometimes being alone, on those cold nights.

"When I was dreaming, well you know I got to dream, I have to dream about the time I spent with all of you…"

She made it to the valley floor as the eight ponies in her memory became slightly more visible, all of them just different colors not really distinct in appearance joyfully enjoying a day together frolicking among the flowers. It was at the end of the wondrous week that things went wrong, so terribly wrong.

"When I went out, yeah I know I had to be, I had to be the mare that went without any of you…"

Her voice echoed back to the time she set her first hoof down on this journey. She had an intriguing method in packing all of her supplies, but every last one of them saved her life. Now she barely had any supplies and stopped to graze on any nearby vegetation. She didn't stop trotting, she could chew while she walked and there was a river nearby so water was plentiful as it roared down the stream.

"And when I come home, yes I know I'm going to be, I'm going to be an old mare that comes back to all of you…"

The mare slowly sniffed the air and she could tell she was already further along in her quest, having stopped for fresh water every now and then and a mouthful of grass when she could spare some time to grab a quick bite. She stood outside of the 'Everfree Forest' she was almost there and all she had to do was go on through.

"I'm going to be the mare who's coming hoooome…"

She set one hoof into the far side of the Everfree Forest with her head held steady pointing straight into the forest of many a ponies fears.

"To you…"

She cantered forward into the Everfree Forest without worry of the natural dangers that were spread about the lands she was to passing through. She was well aware of the dangers but she has come this far after traveling the world, she wasn't stopping now.

"But I have walked five hundred miles and I will walk through this forest once more. Just be a mare that won't be beguiled while I'm tired and so horribly sore…"

She heard the screeches of a cockatrice, pointless they are against her in this situation. They wouldn't stop her and the forest noise created music of its own and she continued her pace towards the lands she called home.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME…? CAN YOU HEAR ME…! It's almost the time; I have come a long way since, now I'm back."

Her voice echoed through the forest as her cries scared away the predators when she sang out loud, time seemed to speed up for the pony as she marched through the forest.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME…? CAN YOU HEAR ME…! Someone please tell me; can you see now the gift, it's in this sack."

She continued to trudge forward she was halfway through the forest, no monster impeded her march for fear of her strong voice, despite the obvious handicap she had going for her.

"CAN'T YOU SEE ME…? CAN'T YOU SEE ME…! Please I beseech thee; my bones are weary, yet I continue making tracks.

She was almost out of the forest a bright light swept over the mare as she exited the Everfree Forest; the world had turned grey, black and white. All of Ponyville and the lands of Equestria were not making noise as the pony kept her forward momentum making a last ditch effort to cry out for a voice that she knew wouldn't call back. Time had been frozen in the lands of Equestria and no other creature had dared to enter the gray zone, which was once this mare's homeland.

"PLEASE TELL ME…? PLEASE TELL ME…! Will I ever have my sweet lands of Equestria see me back?"

Tears flowed out of the unseeing eyes as the pony drank the last of her canteen; listening as the echoes of her own voice reverberates back to her in silence as she trudged into town. Swallowing what little grass that was still in her mouth, she made her way towards the outer edge of Ponyville slowly finishing up her song.

"So I have come so many miles and I will walk a small bit more…."

As she said this the pony in question neared the center of Ponyville, which was a wonderful place to be if it weren't for the circumstances. Slowly she reached into her pack and pulled out a flask with her teeth. The filmy batch of liquid sloshed about inside the flask, she took in her hooves and was prepared to smash it on the ground when she raised it above her head.

"Just to be there to save you all the while I drop as my voice has gone…. all—hoarse."

With that the pony fell face first in the center of Ponyville, the flask smashed to the ground with her fall. The liquids in the flask started bubbling and the slowly color started returning back to the lifeless world, the color was spreading throughout Ponyville. Slowly the lands of Equestria were restored.

The blind pony wouldn't be able to see the color coming back to the world that was once frozen in time, but she was dreaming about what her success would look like and it was beautiful. The shattered glass was all over her face where she dropped, a light amount of blood poured from her face dripping onto the cobblestones.

As the lands of Equestria started turning a rainbow of colors starting with Ponyville, a silhouette of a younger looking pony stood on a hill top overlooking the lands of Equestria and at all of the wonderful colors it glowed in. The shadows of seven other ponies could be seen waiting and beckoning for her to come to them; they were all happily shouting her name.

End.

Now that you read the fiction, if you haven't why did you scroll all the way down here? I have no idea what I was going for when I wrote it, I seemed to have wanted it to have an ambiguous ending. I'm not even sure which pony was the one that undertook the journey.

Eh, do what you will and I'll post stories like this on impulse until the idiocy impulses stop coming, I hardly respond to too many reviews but I'm horribly antisocial as is a (supposedly) evil being should be.

Excuse me while I go and try to cold turkey myself from writing any more of this shoveling drivel I call writing. I can point to at least six thousand people 'better than me' from all the fan fictions I have read and not reviewed or not set as a favorite. In fact I haven't learned how to write any other way then my own bizarre spur of the moment style when it hits me deal, nor is my writing any better despite being an avid reader of just about anything. My reading has numbered a little over fifty thousand fan fictions most of them incomplete but still very good, most of them beyond forty thousand words.

Any fan fiction 'might' be a reflection of the writer as much as it is about what they like to watch, read or otherwise do in their spare time. Thus my personality reflects my blind inability to change despite their being so many different views on the walk of life, that and I really have a short life span with the way I act.

Don't discount Luna or Celestia as being the pony, losing magic, wings, sight and the mind can be very bad. But don't discount any of the main characters; they'd go the same distance for each other.

Sorry for ranting my recent evil plan to annoy someone went south of the border into the Antarctic and it translates into this.

Added 'better than me' to some after text.


End file.
